Aucune idée! A vous de décider!
by KeepDead
Summary: Lucy et Jellal semble partager un lourd secret, ce qui n'est pas au gout de tout le monde! Erza et Natsu décident de les suivre! !ATTENTION scène de viol et scène de sexe entre personnes consentantes (aussi, je suis pas SI sadique) ! Happy ending! Complète :)
1. Chapter 1: Un lourd secret

Hello les p'tits loups ! Alors voilà ma seconde fic sur site ! (conscience (csc) : Ah ! Bah enfin tu en as mis du temps ! Au lieu de lire des perversité sur Draco et Harry) Je plaide coupable ^^

Comme l'indique le titre VOUS décidez quel sera le titre de cette fic ! Ce n'est pas pour avoir des reviews mais tout simplement car je n'avais AUCUNE IDEE de comment appeler cette fic !

Bonne lecture !

Cette fic à (enfin!) été corrigée ! (csc : c'est de ta faute.. Tu as mis 3 plombes a l'envoyer. Auteur : Va te faire foutre :) )

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Jellal errait dans magnolia depuis maintenant quatre heures. Ses missions pour la Crime Sorcière le contraignait à demander de l'aide à Erza et ses amis, non pas que le fait de (re)voir Erza le répugne mais il avait peur de sa réaction... Elle allait lui hurler dessus, le frapper, le torturer, le brûler puis le tuer a petit feu … Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis son annonce de « fausses fiançailles » et même s'il savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas cru une seconde, il avait peur de la revoir. Et ce simple constat le terrifiait encore plus... Cette simple pensée le fit trembler : Erza détestait les trouillards !**

** C'est ainsi que Lucy le trouva : prostré sur le sol en position fœtal en se maudissant à haute voix, il avait l'air tellement abattu que Lucy se demanda si Erza n'était pas morte pendant la nuit. Elle hésita... puis posa sa main sur l'épaule du malheureux qui fit un bond de trois mètres de haut ce qui déclencha le rire de Lucy. Une fois son souffle repris, elle interrogea Jellal sur la raison de sa présence et de sa déprime, lorsqu'il lui expliqua elle repartit -malgré elle- dans un éclat de rire. Jellal, un peu vexé, lui demanda quand même de l'accompagner à la guilde par ce que tout seul il n' y arrivera jamais ! Lucy réussi entre deux éclat de rire à lui répondre positivement.**

** Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, occupés par de nombreuses révélations, un choc et une décision, ils étaient devant l'imposant bâtiment et ils étaient tout les deux morts : Jellal de peur et Lucy de rire. Elle pris Jellal par la main et le traîna a l'intérieur. En les voyant arrivés main dans la main et tout rouge, un grand silence se fit, Lucy ne le remarqua pas tant elle était occupé à rassurer Jellal en lui murmurant des paroles douces à l'oreille. Le silence fut brisé par Erza qui, en sortant du bureau du maître, avait fait tomber le carton qu'elle portait, répendant ainsi plein de prospectus avec marqué : « Fête d'Halloween a la Guilde de Fairy Tail ! » Pour la première fois , la découverte d'une fête ne réjouis personne... Ils essayaient tous de faire abstraction au couple qui était au bar et qui provoquait la colère de Natsu et d'Erza, en effet Jellal était accroché a Lucy qui riait à en pleurer. Quand cette dernière fut calmée, Jellal refusa de lâcher sa main malgré les protestations de celle ci. (NDA : de Lucy hein... pas de sa main!) **

** « Mais Jellal ! Il faut que j aille choisir ma mission ! »**

** « Tu fais des missions seules maintenant ? »**

** « Ouais ! J'ai besoin d'argent pour acheter quelque chose » dit elle en rougissant.**

** « Ne pars pas, je le paye ! »**

**Toute la guilde suivait l'échange avec intérêt :**

** « Ça n'a aucun intérêt si tu le paye ! »**

** « Alors je t'accompagne ! »**

** « NON ! Je veux le faire seule ! »**

** « C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! »**

** « J ai déjà fait pire ! »**

** « Peut être mais pas dans ton état ! »**

** « Il va rien m'arriver ! Arrête de stresser comme ça ! »**

** « Arrêter de stresser ?! Nan mais ça va pas ? Je fais quoi moi s'il t'arrive quelque chose ?! J'ai besoin de toi Luce ! » hurla Jellal sous les yeux médusés de la guilde et le regard furieux de celui d'Erza et Natsu**

** « Ok ! Accompagne moi ! Mais il ne m'arrivera rien et à _lui_ non plus ! »**

** « Ouais bah au moins en cas d'urgence je suis là»**

**Lucy leva les yeux au ciel, alla chercher sa mission, l'enregistra et se dirigea vers la sortie toujours accompagné de Jellal lorsque Mirajane l'attrapa par le bras :**

** « Nan mais Lucy tu vas pas bien? »**

** « Bah si pourquoi ? »**

** « Cette mission... »**

** « Mira ! Je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que je veux faire et ce que je dois faire. Les deux ne sont pas toujours compatible. Maintenant cette discussion est close. » coupa Lucy.**

** Mirajane la regardait avec des grands yeux... Jamais Lucy n'avait parlé aussi durement et aussi froidement. Jella l'attrapa à son tour par la hanche :**

** « Ne t'inquiète pas Mira. Je reste avec elle et je te promet qu'elle reviendra en vie. »**

** « Vas y Jellal. Et bon courage même si je considère que tu es responsable de son état. »**

**Sur cette remarque Lucy et Jella sortirent de la guilde laissant place à un grand silence incrédule : cette scène s'était vraiment passé ? Le silence fut a nouveau brisé par un bruit sourd : Natsu avait cassé une table.**

** « NAN mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? » s'énerva-t-il**

** « Nats... »**

** « JELLAL ! Elle est avec Jellal ?! Et moi ? Je compte pas ? »**

**Toute la guilde connaissaient les sentiments de Natsu pour Lucy et de Erza pour Jellal.**

** « Natsu. On les suis »**

** « Erza... Tu fais peur là » s'inquiéta Levy**

** « Je suis désolé Levy mais je suis blessée... Lucy connaissait mes sentiments pour Jellal. »**

** « Arrêter vos conneries. » La voix froide de Grey les avaient transpercé comme la glace.**

** « Vous ne savez même pas s'ils sont ensembles. »**

** « Vraiment Grey ? Et ça ne t'as pas suffit comme preuve là ? »**

** « Non., Natsu dors avec Lucy tous les soirs. Vous pensez vraiment qu'elle l'aurait laissé faire si elle était avec Jellal ? Vous ne lui faites pas confiance. C'est indigne de Fairy Tail. » termina Grey en sortant de la guilde.**

** Décidément cette journée était riche en péripéties pour les membres de la guilde...**

** « Erza, le glaçon a raison. J'ai dormi avec Luce toutes les nuits et ont étaient toujours seuls »**

** « Pourquoi tu l'a pas dis plus tôt allumette a deux balles ?! Rien à cirer. On les suis quand même ! »**

** POV Natsu :**

** Erza me faisait peur, mais j'avais aussi envie de les suivre, en priorité parce que je n'aime pas que Luce parte seule en mission. Grâce aux renseignements de Mirajane, nous avons pu partir tout de suite et nous sommes arrivé a la gare au moment où les portes se fermaient. Quatre heures après nous étions à Maskya, une île dans le sud de Fiore. Nous suivions de loin Jellal et Lucy, Erza m'avait interdit de parler sous peine de m'attacher à un train pendant cinq heures ! Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une auberge, Jellal alla réserver puis ils se mirent à courir jusqu'à une grotte. Arrivés à la grotte, ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement et Jellal pris la parole :**

** « Lucy... Tu es sûre de toi ? »**

** « Oui. »**

** « Ça va te changer, toi tout comme le regard que les autres auront sur toi. »**

** « Je sais. »**

** « C'était notre secret. Tu veux vraiment que tout le monde le sache ? »**

** « Oui. »**

** « Mais Lucy... Tu vas souffrir... »**

** « Je souffre déjà ! »**

**Je sursautais, ma Luce souffrait ? Et je ne m'en était même pas rendu compte ? Mais qui étais je pour prétendre être son ami ? **

** « Pourquoi tu ne lui en a pas parlé ? »**

** « Il se serait inquiété, en plus il sors avec Lisanna donc je vais pas l'embêter avec ça... »**

** « Natsu sort avec Lisanna ? Depuis quand ? Je le savais pas ! »**

** « C'est Lisanna qui me l'a dit i jours.. mais ils veulent rester discret... » sanglota Lucy.**

**Moi ? Avec Lisa ? Mais c'est quoi cette connerie ? En plus Lisanna sait parfaitement que j'aime Lucy... Je vais la tuer ! A présent Luce pleurait à chaudes larmes et je n 'avais qu'une envie : aller la réconforter mais Erza me tenait, ou plutôt broyais, le bras. Je ne supportais plus l'odeur salée de ses larmes, lorsque ses sanglots se calmèrent je regarda à nouveau la scène : Jellal l'avait prise dans ses bras et la réconfortait comme elle l'avait pour lui à la guilde, avec une voix chaude et rassurante :**

** « Hey...Lucy... Tout va bien... calme toi … Tu n'es pas seule, je suis là... »**

** « Je...Jellal... J'ai...mal... »**

** « Luce... Natsu est heureux... C'est le principal tu ne crois pas ? »**

** « Oui...Mais j'aurais préféré qu'il sois heureux avec moi ! »**

** « Ne t'inquiète pas. Il faut te concentrer sur notre mission d'accord ? »**

** « Oui ! »**

**Lucy avait relevé la tête et ses jolis yeux noisettes pétillaient d'une détermination nouvelle qui la rendait trop mignonne !**

** « Comme il fait nuit, on va installer la tente là... ok ?**

** « Aye ! »**

** « Lucy ! Tu passes trop de temps avec Happy ! »**

** « Ils vont me manquer... »**

** « Tu leur manqueras aussi ! Mais tu es sûre de toi ? Fairy tail aurait pu se battre ! »**

** « Se battre ? Pour moi ? Ils en ont déjà fait assez ! Même si Le retrouver me file la gerbe, tu as lu l'ordre de mission comme moi... Je n ai pas le choix... C'est mieux comme ça ! »**

** « Je continue à penser que tu aurais dû en parler aux autres ! »**

** « Pour leur dire quoi ?! Tu m'as sauvé Jellal ! Les autres n'ont pas besoin de savoir... Qui sais ce qu'Il m'aurait fait sans toi ! »**

** « Lucy... Il n'était pas dans son état normal... C'était il y a trois mois... Il a eu le temps de se calmer. Ça ne serait peut être pas si terrible ! »**

** « Tu pardonnes aux violeurs toi maintenant ? Tu ferais quoi si ça avait été Erza ?**

**Violeurs ? Luce s'était fait violer ? Je vais le tuer.. peut importe qui c'est je vais le tuer.. mais avnt je le tortureraiss PERSONNE ne touche MA Luce et encore pour la violer ! Nan mais oh ! C'est quoi ce délire ? Et encore.. La mort serait trop douce pour lui ! Et elle me l'avait pas dit ?! Et pourquoi Jellal l'avait sauvé ? Pourquoi pas moi ?**

** Fin POV Natsu**

**Ils allèrent se coucher, à la belle étoile comme il faisait beau et chaud. Natsu et Erza eux ne dormirent pas, continuant d'observer chacun perdu dans ses pensées plus ou moins joyeuses.**

** Au milieu de la nuit Lucy commenca à s'agiter :**

** Flash Back**

_** Elle rentrait chez elle comme tous les soirs. Elle était en équilibre sur son muret et rigolait toute seule, elle avait peu être un peu forcé sur l'alcool. Brusquement une main l'attrapa et la tira violemment dans une ruelle qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant, sûrement créée par la magie de son agresseur. Il lui mit un bâillon sur la bouche et commença à la déshabiller, Lucy essaya d'hurler mais en vain. : le bâillon jouait bien son rôle et les hurlements de Lucy ne traversaient pas l'épais morceau de tissu. Des mains fraîches commencèrent à lui masser les seins et le clitoris , la faisant presque gémir malgré elle. Elle essaya encore une fois de se débattre mais reçu un gros coup au milieu du ventre la faisant vomir. Après cette démonstration de violence elle n'essaya plus de se débattre, se résignant à son sort Son agresseur se déshabilla à son tour avant de la pénétrer brutalement, déchirant brusquement son hymen et la faisant pleurer de douleur. Il n'attendit pas qu'elle est moins mal et la pilonna violemment pendant plusieurs minutes.. Il sortit de Lucy brusquement et vola à travers la ruelle. Soudain, une main puissante délivra Lucy de son bâillon qui pu enfin hurler sa douleur, sa peine et son angoisse en s'écroulant sur le sol. Entre sa vision flouté par ses larmes elle aperçut le visage ou plutoô les habits de Jellal. C'est sur cette vision rassurante qu'elle s'évanouit.**_

_** Fin du flash Back**_

**Lucy hurla, quelqu'un la tenait, elle se débattit, frappant, griffant, mordant comme elle pouvait. Elle était comme une furie mais par dessus tout, elle avait peur. Peur de revivre ce cauchemar. Puis elle sentit deux bras chaud l'entourer et une voix lui murmurer de se calmer. Elle murmura le prénom de Nastu avant de se rendormir. Lorsque Natsu revient auprès d'Erza, cette dernière le frappa violemment :**

** « Nan mais qu'est ce qui va pas dans ta tête ! On aurait pu se faire griller là ! »**

** « Ouais, peut être. Mais elle était vraiment mal ! Et je me suis pas fait prendre au final ! »**

**Erza soupira, s'allongea et ferma les yeux pensant à celui qui était à cinq mètres d'elle dans un duvet et qui faisait battre son cœur. **

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une p'tite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! La suite arrive bientôt !**


	2. Chapter 2: Enfin corriger

Coucou les ptis loups ! Enfin le second chapitre, désolé pour cette attente !

Bonne lecture :)

Le lendemain :

Lucy se réveilla la première, étonnamment sereine pour une fois. Elle se rappelait vaguement du cauchemar de cette nuit mais pas de la personne qui l avait réconforté. Elle haussa les épaules : ça devait être Jellal. Jellal... Il l'avait sauvé... Elle n'avait pas pu en parler... Puis elle avait découvert l'horreur : elle était enceinte. Et cette mission... La demandant elle... Que lui voulait encore sa famille. Son père était mort, sa mère aussi... Elle n'avait plus rien à leur donner, et pourtant... Ils continuaient... inlassablement... Et elle avait craqué. Elle allait leur donner son enfant. Elle allait rester 6 mois avec eux. Puis elle allait partir.

Jellal savait. Natsu non.

Elle n'avait pas voulu voir la pitié dans son regard, la déception et peut être même le dégoût. Elle n'avait pas la force de résister a ça.

Jellal se réveilla à son tour et trouva Lucy perdu dans ses pensées, il l'a secoua gentiment et lui souris :

« Ohayo Lucy »

« Oh ! Jellal ! »

« Il va être tant d'y aller ! »

« Ouaip ! Let's go ! »

Sur ces mots ils s'enfoncèrent dans la grotte. Natsu et Erza, levés depuis l'aube, les suivirent silencieusement. Ils débouchèrent dans une grande salle, éclairée avec des torches. Un homme était là.

« Ah ! Ma chère petite je t'attendais ! »

« Je sais. Me voilà. »

« Bien, nous allons y aller. »

« Où vous l'emmenez ?» intervient Jellal.

« Tu n'as nul besoin de savoir. Insolent.»

Jellal se tue, mouché par cette réponse froide... L'homme commença à traîner Lucy lorsque celle ci s'arrêta, couru vers Jellal, l'embrassa en le serrant dans ses bras .

« Transmet mon baiser à Natsu et utilise le pour embrasser Erza . A bientôt Jellal ! »

Et elle disparut dans un dernier sourire.

Zoologiquement

A la guilde :

Erza et Natsu venaient de rentrer et à voir leur têtes les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes... Ils s'apprêtaient à se faire interroger quand la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas retentissant.

« Jellal ?! Mais... Elle est où Lucy ?! »

« Ah...euh... Grey...Lucy hein... Comment te dire …. ? »

« JELLAL ! DANS MON BUREAU TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Tout le monde sursauta, le maître ne se mettait pas souvent en colère... Jellal le suivit, le dos voûté, la tête dans les épaules.

La porte du bureau se ferma.

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?! »

« Qu'aurais-je pu dire ? Elle ne voulait pas... »

« Tu aurais dû m'en parler. »

« Elle m'aurait tué »

« Là c'est elle qui va se faire tuer. »

« NON. Je la protégerai ! »

Sur ces mots il sortit du bureau, redescendis les marches quatre à quatre, se dirigea vers Natsu et l'embrassa.

« Jellal ? »

« Tiens. C'est de la part de Lucy. »

Il lui tendis des clefs que Natsu reconnu immédiatement. C'étaient les clefs de Lucy... Pourquoi les avait elle donné à Jellal ?

« J 'ai aussi des lettres pour vous... Mias avant je dois faire quelque chose de très important pour moi »

Jella embrassa la jeune fille aux cheveux rouge qui faisait battre son cœur. Après de longues minutes, ils se séparèrent. Jellal tendis une lettre à chaque personne de la guilde

« Je vais la chercher, ne pleurer pas trop. Réfléchissez à son caractère et son histoire vous trouverez »

Sur ces mots digne de Maître Yoda il sortit. (**TU PEUX PAS METTRE CA ENFIN, CA CASSE TOUT LE SERIEUX DE LA SCENE)**

Chacun ouvrit sa lettre, et les larmes coulèrent malgré quelques sourires :

**Lévy :**

_ « Ma Lévy,_

_Toi tu comprendras, je le sais. Tu ne peux plus rien faire pour moi maintenant, à pars prier mais ce n'est pas ton truc je crois :) Peut être que si vous vous y mettez tous ensemble alors vous y arriverez. Demande de l'aide a Gajeel, je sais que tu l'aimes plus que tu ne le dit ! J'aimerai voir un jour un mini Gajeel aux cheveux bleus qui m'appellerait « Marraine : »_

_Je t'aime_

_ Lucy_

Les larmes de Lévy dévalèrent ses joues mais un tendre sourire était sur son visage.

**Gajeel :**

_ « Gajeel._

_Je te confie Lévy. Si par malheur j'apprends que tu l'ai fais pleurer, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, le roi des esprits te tuera. Crois moi tu auras mal. Ta crevette est sûrement en larmes.. va la réconforter. Elle t'aime tu sais. Arrête de regretter le passé. Lévy ne t'en veux pas. _

_Tu es encore en train de lire ?! Aller ! Va la voir ! Et plus vite que ça !_

_ Bunny Girl »_

Gajeel frissonna, souris, puis posa son regard sur la crevette... Sa crevette... Comme l'avait prédis Lucy elle était en larmes. Il s'approcha et la pris dans ses bras pour la rassurer... Il allait l'embrasser quand un hurlement retenti :

« NOOOOOOOOOOON LUCYYYYYYYYY »

Natsu était en larmes devant sa lettre, il tomba a genoux et sanglota. Sa tristesse poignarda le cœur des membres de la guilde. Erza s'approcha de lui les larmes aux yeux, lui prit sa lettre et la lu :

« _Natsu, mon natsu..._

_ J'aurais voulu t'en parler. Vraiment. Mais j'avais peur. Peur de ton rejet, de ton potentiel dégoût... et je ne voulais pas avoir à l'affronter. Je sais que tu nous as suivi avec Erza, Léo me l'a dit. Tout comme il m'a dit que c'est toi qui m'a aidé cette nuit. Maintenant tu le sais n'est ce pas ? Tu dois me haïr... ça me désole._

_Moi je t'aime Natsu, j'aurai voulu sortir avec toi, t'embrasser, vivre avec toi._

_Mes sentiments ne sont pas partagés puisque tu sors avec Lisanna. Sois heureux, c'est le plus important. Quand je serai là haut je veillerai sur toi. Ne sois pas triste, je serai avec mes parents. Malgré ça je sais que vous allez me chercher malgré mes lettres. _

_Je te confie mes clefs, si un jour tu croises une constélationniste qui les méritent donne les lui. Garde Léo, il ne veut pas quitter Fairy Tail. Jellal combiné à Léo sont capables de créer un sort qui permet de me voir 10 min, cependant cela les affectent énormément alors ne le fait pas tout les jours._

_ Je t'aime_

_ Ta Luce _

Erza écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers Jellal, Léo apparu au même moment. Ils se regardèrent, regardèrent Natsu, toujours effondré et le corps soulevé par des sanglots. Sans un mot ils se mirent face à face et joignirent leur paumes

Un écran apparu sur le mur et une image brouillé apparu, elle se fit de plus en plus net et bientôt un son se fit entendre.

« CHRIISHTTSHST CRISHSHSTSHSTS »

« Je peux marcher seule. »

« Tais toi. Ne parle pas avec ce ton . »

« Lâche moi. »

« Non. »

« Je ne suis pas ta prisonnière. »

« Pardon ?! Et qui t'as donné l'autorisation de me tutoyer ?! »

Lucy pâlit, elle ne chercha pas à éviter le coup qui l'atteignit au visage. Elle roula par terre et cracha du sang

« Tu as bien de la chance que je veuille ton enfant vivant sinon tu serais morte ! Idiote. »

L'image se brouilla à nouveau et se coupa. Léo et Jellal était crevé. La guilde était atterrée. Natsu s'était relevé mais avait le visage souillé par les larmes :

« On va la chercher ! »

« Certes mais … où ? »

« Jellal ! »

« J'en sais rien, désolé » mentit Jellal avec un aplomb qui ne convainquit pas Erza une seconde.

« Jellal ? Mon amour ? »

« Gloups... O...Ok... Il est sûrement dans l'ancienne maison de Luce »

« Luce ? Depuis quand tu l'appelle Luce toi ? »

« Natsu. C'est pas le moment. Et tu es mal placé pour parler. »

« Ah oui ! Lisanna... Elle est où? »

« C'est vrai ça... elle est où ? »

« Dans la cuisine... Pourquoi ? »

« Tu peux lui dire de venir ? »

Mira se lève et alla chercher Lisanna en se demandant quelle mouche avait piqué Natsu. A peine Lisanna avait posé un pied dans la salle que Natsu se jeta sur elle et lui mis une grande baffe.

« Natsu ?! Mais ça va pas ? »

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Je te déteste ! »

« Natsu mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?! »

« Explique leur Lisa... Explique leur pourquoi Luce est partie... »

« Calme toi Natsu. Tu m'en veux par ce que j'ai dis à ta pute qu'on sortait ensemble ou par ce que je l'ai vendu à son cher oncle ?

« Lisanna ! Tu n'as pas fait ça ?! »

« Si ! Je la déteste ! Elle mérite de mourir ! Elle m'a volé MON Natsu en profitant de mon absence ! En plus Mira-nee, tu m'as dis qu'en amour tout était permis ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas... Il faut mon accord pour qu'il l'achève. »

« Certes Lisanna... Mais tuer quelqu'un c'est bien plus grave. »

« Lucy mérite amplement ce qui lui arrive ! Elle a pris mon fiancé ! »

« Ça suffit. On était pas fiancés. Et Lucy ne savait même pas que tu étais morte... Je l'aurais aimé que tu sois là ou pas et elle n'a rien fait pour. »

« Tu n'as pas le droit ! Je te l'interdis ! Tu avais dit que tu resterai toujours avec moi ! »

« Oui, en tant qu'ami. Mais même cette promesse je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir la tenir. Si Lucy meure... Je me tue. »

«Na..Natsu...Non... »

« Pourquoi as tu peur ? Après tout il faut ton accord... Donc Lucy ne va pas mourir. » Intervient Erza. inquiète

« Il va la tuer. »

« QUOI ? QUAND ? COMMENT ? »

« Dés qu'elle aura accouché. Par ce que je l'ai payé pour ça. »

Lisanna se pris un nouveau coup de poing, de Grey cette fois si.

« Lisanna... Par les pouvoir qui me sont donné par ma place de maître... Je te bannis de Fairy Tail. »

La marque de Lisanna scintilla puis s'effaça... Elle se mit à pleurer très vite, rejoins par la majorité de la guilde. Natsu, lui, était trop choqué pour pleurer, les mêmes mots repassaient en boucle dans sa tête. _Elle va mourir. Elle va mourir. Elle va mourir. Elle. Va. Mourir. _Il ne voulait pas. Il avait besoin de Lucy. De son sourire, sa chaleur, même le fait qu'elle le frappe pour qu'il sorte de chez elle. Il voulait encore se blottir contre elle lorsqu'elle dormait, son visage d'ange paisible qu'il ne se lassait jamais de regarder. Il voulait pouvoir lui dire tout son amour...

Son regard onyx s'assombrit et un hurlement sorti de sa gorge venant de ses entrailles les plus profondes, c'était un hurlement de désespoir glaçant tout ceux qui l'entendait, même Grey. Tous se tournèrent avec effroi vers Natsu. La salamandre s'était -littéralement- enflammé et malgré de nombreux essais personne ne réussit a l'approcher à plus d'un mètre. Ils avaient peur pour leur ami : s'il continuait à épuiser sa magie comme ça, il allait

mourir !

Au bout de quelques heures qui parurent interminables, Natsu s'évanouit. Sans un bruit, il tomba lentement sur le sol, son souffle était lent... trop lent... Un vent de panique souffla sur Fairy Tail, Wendy procura les premiers soins à Natsu pendant qu'Erza partit en courant chercher Polyussica (NDA : son nom est impossible à orthographier!c'est l'enfer). Lorsque cette dernière arriva, elle marmonna quelque chose à propos des stupides mages inconscients qui allaient finirent par la tuer mais elle se figea en voyant le rose et fit une grimace qui inquiéta tout le monde, elle les fit tous sortir de l'infirmerie.

Elle ressortit quelques minutes plus tard :

« Il a perdu sa magie...et sûrement quelqu'un de plus précieux. »

« Pardon ?! »

« Il a perdu quelqu'un qui comptait plus que sa vie ! C'est pourtant pas compliqué ! »

« Lucy... »

« Si vous ne la retrouvez pas, il mourra. »

Sur ces mots, elle sortit de la guilde. Immédiatement ils organisèrent les recherches avec l'aide de blue pegasus, lamia scal et de la guilde de Jellal (dont j ai oublié le nom...). Ils passèrent beaucoup de temps à chercher toutes les maisons des Heartfilia, malheureusement toutes vides de vie...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Vala ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir ! Comme je l'ai dit le chap 3 (et peut être 4) est écrit, il faut juste que le dactylographie (et croyez moi c'est looooong). Je réécris le chapitre un qui est bourré d'incohérence (ma bêta a été très dure )

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ce chapitre qui n'a rien de joyeux...


	3. La fin

Ohayo les ptits Loups !

Désolé pour ce grand, immense, monumental retard:( Je n'arrivais pas écrire (syndrome de la page blanche déjà?) Mais le voilà ! Tout beau ! Tout propre !

La fin m'a prit très très longtemps puisque je ne savais pas comment la finir Elle me satisfait beaucoup plus ! Et puis comme d'hab, le taper sur l'ordinateur m'a pris u temps infini ! Puisque mon clavier bug à la mort !

Merci pour toute les reviews et à une certaine personne qui m'engueulait parce qu'elle voulait la fin 3 ça m'a vraiment encouragée !

Bonne Lecture !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cinq mois... Cinq mois qui en paraissaient 100 à chercher Lucy en vain, sans la moindre piste. Sa maison était vide, sans aucune trace de vie... Et Natsu allait de plus en plus mal, Jellal avait disparu... La guilde allait mal.

Peu à peu, ils abandonnèrent les recherches, ils étaient tous découragés et un rude hiver s'installa aggravant la dépression commune.

Cependant, au beau milieu de cet infernal hiver, l'écran grésilla (csc : Quel écran ? A : Celui de la guilde ? Csc : Tu viens de l'inventer hein...) et Lucy apparut.

« Salut... J'ai appris que vous me cherchiez.. Arrêtez, je viendrais de moi même pour le soigner. »

La guilde ne savait pas quoi penser, comment Lucy le savait elle ? Était elle toujours en vie ? Mais l'espoir refit surface en même temps que Jellal, au printemps. Il était épuisé mais il déposa un trousseau de clés bien reconnaissable sur le bar de la guilde. Yukino sortit timidement de derrière lui et prit les clés en main.

« Allez Yukino, courage »

La jeune constellationiste prit une des clefs en main et s mit au milieu de la guilde :

« Ouvre toi, porte de vie et de mort, Lucy ! »

Sous les yeux thébaïsme de la guilde Lucy apparut.

« Ohayo Minna san !

- Lu...Lucy !

Que c'est il passé ?

Tel que vous me voyez actuellement je suis un esprit, le roi des esprits m'a sauvé d'une mort certaine

Tu peux le guérir ?

Oui. Amenez le. »

Erza alla chercher le corps de Natsu et le déposa à terre avec milles précautions. Lucy s'illumina et Natsu se mit à flotter, son corps baignant dans une douce lumière dorée. Des mains lumineuse vinrent se placer sur sa tête et son cœur et peu à peu, il reprit des couleurs, sa respiration se fît plus marquée et son empreinte magique fût à nouveau senti par les mages présents. Puis il fut redéposé au sol et Lucy disparut en même temps que la lumière dans un au revoir inaudible. La guilde était totalement déchaînée, dansait, chantait lorsque la voix de Natsu se fît entendre. Immédiatement tout le monde lui sauta dessus et après ce câlin général, Lévy entrepris de lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment, devinant l'interrogation dans les yeux du garçon. Yukino apporta des précision sur l'état de Lucy et sa magie et indiqua également qu'elle souhaitait rester dans la guilde car elle était maintenant en possession des clés de Lucy et estimait de toute façon que cette guilde était mieux que sa précédente. Une grande fête fut organisée. Kanna fît un concours de boisson qu'elle remporta facilement. La fête finie, tout le monde alla se coucher et la vie reprit son cour normal. Cependant Natsu et Levy passait beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque dans l'espoir de trouver comment permettre à Lucy de redevenir humaine et ça, non ce n'était pas normal ! Lucy venait parfois à la guilde, forçant sa porte comme Léo, elle rigolait mais elle avait changé : parfois son regard se perdait dans le vide et elle était comme absente. Dans ses cas là Léo la ramenait dans le monde des esprits avec un sourire d'excuse et Natsu les regardait avec des yeux tristes, un jour il se leva, la prit par la main et l'emmena à l'extérieur :

« Pourquoi tu te force ?!

- …

Lucy ! On est une famille ! Tu peux tout me.. nous dire !

J... Je... J'aimerai être avec vous, en tant qu'humaine je veux dire...

N'y a t-il vraiment aucun moyen ?

N...Non... Aucun »

Et Lucy partit. Natsu resta dehors, peiné, se demandant pourquoi sa Luce lui avait mentit...Il retourna à la guilde où Mirajane lui apprit qu'elle était retourné dans son monde. Natsu avait envie de hurler, c'était ici le monde de Lucy, avec la guilde, les humains, et surtout... avec lui. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux surprenant Grey, Erza, Lévy et tout ceux qui pouvait le voir. Tout le monde connaissait l'amour que portait Natsu à la jolie blonde. Il rentra donc chez lui et ses yeux se posèrent sur un des livres qu'il avait emprunter à la bibliothèque : « Mort et nouvel esprit ». Il le prit et s'installa pour le lire :

« _Il existe de très rares esprits qui ont été choisis. Lorsqu'ils sont au bord de la mort en tant qu'humains, le Roi ou la Reine des esprits les transforment. L pouvoir découle de la forme de leur presque mort. Il est impossible de faire redevenir humains un esprit autrement qu'avec des sentiments extrêmement fort et partagés, le seul est esprits ayant réussi est l'auteur de ce livre._ »

Natsu repris espoir et chercha le nom de l'auteur mais évidemment il ne le trouva pas. Sans faire attention à l'heure il se rua chez Lévy et défonça la porte surprenant la bleuté qui l'accueilli tout de même avec gentillesse pour l'aider. Il savait que la petite mage pouvait l'aider dans sa recherche. Ainsi, les deux amis commencèrent une série de quête littéraire à l'éttonnement de la guilde qui se demandait bien depuis quand Natsu aimait lire.

Lucy, elle, faisait des missions avec Yukino et Rogue (qui avait rejoins la guilde pour suivre sa femme) qui essayait de passer le plus de temps possible entre eux. Le contrat que Yukino avait passé avec Lucy était libre, Yukino pouvait l'appeler n'importe quand. Elle restait donc la plupart du temps dans le monde des esprits passant de temps en temps à la guilde. Cependant , ses visites à la guilde s'espacèrent, bien que personne ne sache exactement pourquoi, tous se doutaient que cela avait un rapport avec Natsu. La guilde reperdit sa lumière .

A la fin du mois de Juin, Mirajane appela la guilde à se réunir. Le soir venu, elle leur présenta trois nouveaux membres : Nunally, Ogami et Naruse.

Nunally était une jeune femme timide et handicapée ainsi qu'aveugle, la guilde fut surprise qu'une telle mage existe et soit dans une guilde

Ogami était un garçon ténébreux qui ne parlait pas beaucoup mais qui maîtrisais 7 flammes de couleurs différentes, les faisant goûter à Natsu qui commentait leur goût sous le regard désespéré et amusé des autres membres de la guilde

Et Naruse était une petite femme aux cheveux blancs qui pouvait transformé les objets du paysage

A nouveau, une grande fête fût organisée pour accueillir les nouveaux, bien que Nunally fût mise à l'écart. Une place vide au bar scintilla et Lucy apparut, elle se dirigea vers la jeune fille et lui toucha doucement l'épaule :

« Bonsoir, Nuna..

Lucy ! Je t'ai retrouvé !

Et oui !

Ogami va être heureux !

Probablement pas. » Ria l'esprit

Ogami était entouré de jeune femme et semblait bien mal à l'aise, il pencha sa tête sur le coté comme pour écouter une voix intérieur puis se dirigea vers les deux jeunes femmes qui riaient en le regardant. Il regarda Lucy avec soulagement :

« Alors Ogami ? Déjà en train de dragouiller (si si ça existe!)

Lucyyyy tu sais bien que je ne le fais pas exprès !

Ben voyoons ! Sinon vous dormez où ce soir ?

Euh...

Bon ok , ria la jeune fille qui avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux, venez chez moi ! »

A ces mots, les membres de la guilde qui écoutaient sursautèrent, Lucy avait un appartement ? Les trois jeunes gens partirent en riant, inconscient du regard sombre et assassin qu'une autre jeune fille posait sur eux.

Lucy était à présent toujours à la guilde avec ses deux amis. Bien que beaucoup avait essayé de savoir, personne ne savait comment ils c'étaient rencontrés. La guilde était apaisée et heureuse.

Cette ambiance dura quelques temps, jusqu'au jour où plusieurs incidents arrivèrent simultanément. Lucy avait failli, à plusieurs reprise se prendre des objets très lourds sur la tête, frôlant de peu un accident grave, Nunally rencontrait beaucoup d'objet qui apparaissaient juste sous ses roues et faisaient chuter la jeune femme handicapée et beaucoup de rumeurs pas très sympathiques courraient sur Ogami. Cette situation dura un certain temps jusqu'à ce que Lucy pète un câble. Littéralement. Un câble était (encore) apparu sous les roues du fauteuil de Nunally qui tomba une fois de plus. Lucy se mit à briller d'une façon... inquiétant avec une aura menaçante qui fit s'éloigner plusieurs membres de la guilde. Le câble explosa et un cri de douleur retentit.

« Tu es dingue ! Tu as failli me blesser ! Tu es dangereuse ! » s'écria Lyra

Lucy pencha la tête sur le coté et sourit, mais pas un doux sourire rassurant, un pure sourire de sadique. Elle scintilla et disparu avec Nunally et Ogami. La guilde avait les yeux fixés sur Lyra qui racontait à qui voulait l'entendre ce qui c'était passé, soutenant que Lucy était dangereuse et qu'il fallait qu'elle parte.

Les trois amis ne passaient à la guilde que dans le but de prendre des missions ou de rendre des rapports. Et le soleil de Fairy tail disparu une nouvelle fois.

Natsu rentra quelques semaines plus tard et déclencha, comme à son habitude une énorme bagarre obligeant Erza à intervenir. Lorsqu'il s'étonna de l'absence de la jolie blonde, Mirajane le prit à l'écart et lui relata l'incident. Le rosé se dirigea vers Yukino et lui demanda d'appeler Lucy afin qu'il puisse lui parler. La jeune constellationiste accepta et Lucy apparu, acceptant elle aussi de discuter avec le jeune homme. Elle rentra dans le monde des esprits et força sa porte afin de ne pas fatiguer son amie. Le rosé et la blonde sortirent dehors mais la discussion tourna vite au vinaigre, des mois de rancunes et de non dits éclatant. Lorsque Natsu accusa Lucy de ne pas tenir à lui, elle lui jeta un objet lourd au visage :

« Tu le vois la ?! Cet album photo ne contient que des photos de toi, de nous ! Tu dis que j ne t'aime pas et toi alors ? Tu ne fais des missions qu'avec Lévy ! Tu fais à peine attention à moi ! Tu me fuis ! Tout ça parce que je suis un esprit ! Je te déteste ! »

Sur ces mots la jeune femme rentra en trombe dans la guilde et se mit dans un coin, incapable de retourner dans le monde des esprits dans son état actuel. Quelques minutes plus tard, Natsu rentra à son tour dans la guilde et se dirigea vers Lucy qu'il prit dans les bras, la berçant doucement, lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes dans l'oreille et la jeune femme se calma peu à peu jusqu'à s'endormir dans les bras chauds du cracheur de feu. Ils restèrent comme ça jusqu'à la nuit tombée sous les yeux attendris de la guilde. Comme Lucy dormait toujours, Natsu la souleva délicatement et la porta jusqu'à chez lui où il l'a déposa sur son lit. Il lui mit la couette sur elle, hésita un instant et se coucha à coté d'elle en la reprenant dans ses bras.

Le lendemain, lorsque Lucy s'éveilla, elle avait mieux dormi que jamais. Elle se sentait vraiment à l'aise dans ces bras chaud et se recou...attendez … Des bras ? Le cœur battant la jeune femme se retourna prudemment et soupira de soulagement en voyant le visage endormi d Natsu. Elle se remit dos à lui et se blottit à nouveau contre le torse chaud du jeune homme et se rendormit. Quand Natsu se réveilla à son tour, il sourit en voyant l'élue de son cœur dormir dans ses bras, il lui déposa un bisou sur les cheveux en lui disant à combien il l'aimait, a quel point il la trouvait belle et elle faisait battre son cœur et qu'il voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec elle. Il se perdait en déclarant son amour à sa belle aux bois dormant qui était bien réveillée, elle se retourna et déposa ses lèvres sur celui qui lui avait fait découvrir l'amour, faisant passer ses doutes, ses peurs et tout son amour dans ce baiser. Le rosé fut surpris mais se reprit bien vite et répondit au baiser, il fit passer sa langue dans la bouche de son âme sœur. Cette dernière gémi et se colla contre le torse de l'homme qui lui faisait face, il se retourna sur le dos, entraînant sa belle avec lui, elle se frotta alors sur son désir éveillé, le faisant gémir. Il passa ses mains sous le fin tee shirt et lui caressa le dos en remontant doucement vers ses omoplates, elle se souleva, rompant le baiser pour lui permettre d'enlever le tissus devenu gênant. Nastu se redressa à son tour et lui enleva doucement son haut, il la dévorait du regard puis lui demanda la permission de continuer sa découverte du corps dont il rêvait chaque nuit. La jolie blonde lui sourit et il enleva la dernière barrière entre lui et les deux seins qu'il rêvait de toucher depuis longtemps. Il souleva délicatement la jeune femme pour la poser sur le dos et s'assit sur ses hanches, la contemplant avec des yeux remplis d'amour, il la trouvait si belle, si désirable et son désir n'en fut que plus grand. Il lui caressa le ventre en faisant de petits cercles, remontant doucement vers sa poitrine, la belle était à moitie nue, gémissant sous les caresse de son amant et complètement offerte à se dernier. Il prit un des deux seins dans sa mains et se pencha pour prendre l'autre en bouche, procurant un grand plaisir à la jeune fille qui commença à déshabiller son homme. Bientôt, ils furent nus tout les deux, se mouvant l'un contre l'autre , gémissant de concert. Natsu embrassa à nouveau la blonde et une langue taquine vint lécher les lèvres qui lui bloquait le passage pour trouver sa jumelle, les lèvres s'entrouvrirent permettant aux deux muscles roses de se trouver. La main du rosé glissa le long du corps de sa belle, se dirigeant vers un lieu déjà humide, promesse de plaisir et d'amour. Il taquina l'entré de ce lieu tant convoité avant de s'enfoncer doucement en lui et de commencer un lent mouvement de va et viens faisant se cambrer l'esprit de la vie et de la mort. Une main délicate vint se poser sur le sexe enflé du chasseur de dragon et le masturba au rythme du doigts qui se promenait dans son vagin qui accéléra et le décibel des gémissements augmenta également. Puis une supplique de lucy se fît entendre, gémissant à Natsu de venir en elle. Il sortit ses doigts de l'antre mouillée et positionna son sexe plus dur que jamais l'entrer de sa belle, il fondit en elle en soupirant à la sensation des parois humides et serrée autour de lui, ils restèrent un moment sans bouger,profitant juste de la sensation merveilleuse qu'ils éprouvaient tout les deux.

Lucy bougea légèrement les hanches et un lent va et vient débuta, s'accélérant rapidement en suivant le rythme des gémissement de nos deux amants. Le sexe de Natsu allait de plus en plus profondément et de plus en plus vite en Lucy dont les gémissements se transformaient petit à petit en cris, la jeune femme prévient alors le rosé qu'elle allait venir quand celui si ralenti brutalement faisant gémir la belle blonde de frustration, qui fini par le supplier de la laisser venir. Il donna alors de grands coups de bassin les amenant rapidement à un orgasme foudroyant. Le jeune homme ne put se retenir et éjacula en Lucy qui criait son plaisir, il s'effondra sur elle, restant en elle pour profiter de la sensation agréable que cela procurait pendant qu'elle lui caressait le dos. Il fini tout de même par se retirer avant de prendre sa chérie dans ses bras et de s'endormir.

C'est ainsi que les trouva Erza, inquiète de ne pas les voir à la guilde. Elle resta choqué un moment puis partit en souriant. Lorsque les deux amants se réveillèrent il était 16h passé et ils se dépêchèrent de se rendre à la guilde, ils se tenaient main dans la main, un grand sourire sur le visage, montrant à tous la puissance de leur amour

La guilde les accueillit en applaudissant, tout le monde était heureux pour eux... sauf... Lyra. Cette dernière avait le visage fermé et regardait Lucy d'un air sombre. Lucy la regarda et lui demanda doucement :

« Alors Lisanna ? La guilde te manquait ? »

Tous la regardait comme si elle était devenue folle, Lisanna avait été bannie par le maître. A leur grande surprise Lyra se transforma en Lisanna:

«Je savais que tu m'avais reconnue...»

Lucy haussa les épaules et sourit à Luxus...

«La guilde te manquait oui lui, il te manquait ? »

La mâchoire de la jeune strauss tomba par terre et Luxus éclata de rire. Le reste de la guilde allait de surprise en surprise.

Luxus s'approcha de Lisanna et la prit dans ses bras:

«Tu vois que Lucy n'est pas méchante»

Elman reprit en premier ses esprits et hurla à Luxus de se comporter comme un homme avant de se faire frapper par Evergreen. Après de nombreuses discussions avec Lucy et les autres, le maître décida de réintégrer la jeune blanche à la guilde. Il était heureux que tout ses enfants et son petit fils soient heureux.

Quelques jours plus tard l'air scintilla et une magnifique jeune femme apparu :

«Yuki ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? »

«Ma douce Lucy, moi, Reine des Esprits et esprit l'amour , j ai entendu la puissance de ton amour et ta douleur. Je me suis donc battue avec mon incapable de mari et après l'avoir menacé d'abstinence pendant 659 ans il a accepté que tu redeviennes humaine. Le fruit de votre amour que tu porteras t'annonceras que ton statut d'esprits est révoqué. Que ta vie soit aussi douce que votre amour mon enfant»

Lucy pleura de joie et lui sauta au cou en la remerciant. Tous étaient émus, Yukino rendit sans trop de regrets ses esprits à Lucy. Comme d'habitude une grande fête fut organisée pour fêter les différentes nouvelles !

/4mois plus tard/

Lucy attendait avec impatience que Nastu rentre, Elle avait une excellente nouvelle.

Lorsqu'enfin il franchit la porte, elle l'embrassa avec passion.

«mon amour... »

Dit elle en prenant les grandes mains de Natsu pour les poser sur son ventre à elle.

«Tu vas être papa»

Les yeux de Natsu s'embuèrent de larmes et il fit tournoyer sa femme en lui répétant qu'il l'aimait.

Et ils vécurent une vie heureuse, à fairy rail où une nouvelle génération grandissait !

Et voilà... C est la fin de cette fiction.. J espère que vous l'avez apprécié. Je vais essayer de la faire corriger au plus vite. Je suis consciente qu'il y a des fautes !

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ça me ferait méga plaisir et à très bientôt sur une nouvelle fan fic !


End file.
